Personalized content delivery presents specific items of digital content to specific users. For instance, personalized advertisements, known as “targeted ads,” deliver advertising deemed relevant to the interests of a target audience. Other instances of personalized content delivery include personalized webpages, personalized search results, or the like.
User profiling helps determine which items are most relevant when presenting personalized digital content to a specific user or group of users. Users are categorized into pre-determined user profiles or segments based on a variety of types of user data.